Work Is Never Done
by KnightOwl7
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR FINAL CHAPTER! -Claire, and Alice have made it out of the Hive. Now they have some unfinished business. places to be, People to rescue. The apocalypse is over, but work is never done. slow burn romance (Claire and Alice)
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER WARNING FOR FINAL CHAPTER! SOME WORD FOR WORD DIALOG! I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL THE MOVIES OR THE GAMES I JUST HAVE A SHIP AND A DREAM AND IT LIVES IN FANFICTION!

For so long calm moments were few and far between, and the moments themselves were always short. Alice had stopped searching for calm moments. It suited her better to just go with the flow of things. No matter how chaotic the flow was. Fighting and running, only stopping to reload every now and then, she slept seldom and had come accustomed to finding places to sleep during the day. High places. Trees, the roof of a house, and the occasional secluded car if she found herself lucky enough to find such a luxury; However, when the infected started to mutate into more diabolical, and adaptable killing machines, Alice couldn't help but squander every moment of peace she got with looking over her shoulder, and never being able to sleep for more than twenty minutes at a time before startling awake at the first sound she heard. Ten years was such a long time, and having not many chances to think about the month or year made Alice feel like it all took place within a month, but also within one hundred years. She could be thirty nine, or she could be one hundred and thirty nine. The latter felt more real to her.

After releasing the antivirus It took only hours to wipe out anything infected within five miles.

Alice was effected partially by the antivirus killing her infected cells, and passed out. She thought she would die, having been told that throughout the past two days. This would have made her upset, knowing that she would die beside over one thousand dead infected, and two more not zombified, but braindead Dr. Isaacs', but instead She woke up a bit later with Claire Redfield hovering over her. Her vision was blurry, and at first she thought she might have died, but Alice didn't believe in an afterlife. If there was any chance of a heaven that would mean there was a hell, and Alice really could not fathom a place more terrible than the place she endured for a better portion of the new millenia. Not to mention Claire Redfield wasn't dead, so she wouldn't be in any heaven right now hovering over her.

"Claire? What?" Alice blinked repeatedly. "I'm not dead.."

Kneeling down Claire took Alice's head, and cradled it in her lap. "You're not dead. It's okay you're not dead."

Alice laid there until her sight returned. "What happened.."

Claire tucked some of her red hair behind her ear and looked into Alice's eyes with a teary smile. "You did it. You saved us. I don't know why you're still alive but you are."

"The Red Queen, she gave me this." Claire said handing Alice a small metal object in the shape of an octagon. Alice attempted to grab for the object with her left hand.

"Oh Fuck.. Alice your hand!" Claire reached out and tentatively took Alice's hand by the wrist. Gently as to not disturb it too much.

Alice stared blankly at her pointer finger and thumb. Which was all she could see poking out of her glove, except for the quarter thick sized bit of her middle finger, the other two were severed just about where the knuckle was. "Shit.. Those aren't going to grow back.." she sighed, and pulled of the glove. She took a sharp inhalation of air. Her fingers (what was left of them) throbbed. They ached, and it radiated through her hand, and up her arm.

Claire scrambled over to Dr. Isaacs and ripped off a long strip of his shirt. It was cleaner than anything she was wearing.

"Here let me. This will have to do for now but we will find you something else. I promise." Claire said. She seemed a bit shaken, but wrapped up Alice's hand with quick ease. It didn't come as much of a surprise. Everyone is a bit of a medic nowadays.

Alice winced slightly and held up her good hand for some assistance.

"Thank you. Damn. I literally almost made it out of all of this without losing a limb. " Claire helped the other woman to her feet. Alice wobbled a minute.

"God I feel like I weigh a thousand pounds…" Alice huffed.

Claire held onto her friend tightly "It's probably from the blood loss, and i'm sure that antivirus had something to contribute to it."

Alice found her footing, and took a deep breath. Besides the smell of a thousand plus corpses she couldn't help but smell like the air was cleaner somehow. Alice looked down by chance, and saw the body of Isaacs. She brought up her boot and drove it down into his ribs repeatedly.

"FUCK YOU!. FUCK. YOU. YOU. EVIL. MOTHER. FUCKER!" She wheezed out the last two words, and reached for the large rock behind her to steady herself. She was fatigued, and she was thirsty. She felt human again.

Claire handed Alice the small device and took a seat on a protruding rock. A little amused by Alice's show of anger.

Alice took a deep breath and sat the metal octagon on the rock, and pressed the button on the side.

The object ticked to life and the Red Queen came to life in front of her in the form of a red hologram.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

" _ **When Isaacs died I could bring myself back online, and stop the attacks on the remaining settlements around the world. You saved them."**_ Said the Red Queen.

Alice sighed in relief. "Why am I still alive?"

" _ **The antivirus only destroyed the T-virus within your body. It didn't harm the healthy cells. You are now free of infection."**_ The Red Queen displayed photos of the antivirus working on simulated cells.

Alice blinked confused. "I thought I would die. You, and Alicia. You both lied to me."

" _ **We had to to know if you were willing to make the sacrifice. To give up your life for others. This was something no one at Umbrella would have done."**_ **The Red Queen said. Alice didn't argue. She didn't agree with the methodology of it, but she knew that the AI was correct. No one at Umbrella would ever have given up their sanctuary for the greater good.**

" _ **Alicia marcus was right about you."**_ Red Queen said before Alice could reply. " _ **You were better than all of them."**_

Alice shook her head in disbelief. "I was one of them. I was created by Umbrella. Just an instrument to them."

" _ **No you became something more than they ever could have anticipated. And in turn became more human than they ever could be."**_ The Red Queen, despite being a holographic AI, seemed to exhibit signs of humanity. " _ **..and you have one more step to make."**_

"What do you mean?" Alice said a little apprehensive. She wasn't used to not being in the know. These situations always ended with her being ambushed.

The Red Queen flickered out of sight and the small device opened and within emerged a contact lense. Then over million images, and videos whirled around Alice in holographic imagery. All moments of the Red Queen's life, of Alicia's life. Of hers.

" _ **Before she died Alicia downloaded all her memories for you. To give you the childhood you never had, and combine it with the woman she could never become."**_ The Voice of the AI was heard over the images. Alice was in shock. Tears erupted from her eyes, and she looked through the images at Claire, her only remaining friend.

"Thank you for getting this to me." Alice sniffled, and wiped her tear away.

Claire, who also teared up a bit, looked up at Alice with surprise. "I honestly didn't know what it was. I didn't know you were still alive, but yea of course you're welcome." She took Alice's good hand into her own without another word.

"So where do we go from here?" The redhead asked.

Alice sat down next to Claire. The two of them sitting there looked like they had just been through hell, and bought a timeshare. "Well, I need to get back to Washington DC. There is someone I need to go back for."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Who? Someone I know?"

Alice looked down at her boot that were torn to hell, and almost worn all through the souls. "No actually. I promise you haven't"

The Device still sitting on the rock clicked back to life and enclosed the memory lense within it.

" **For later. Also Alice, The old mansion, should you seek refuge is still standing on the outskirts of the blast radius. If you still remember how to get there I can unlock and open the security doors to the train depot once you arrive. The mansion itself is not in the best shape, but the military bunkers beneath it should be more that satisfactory."**

Wait so access to all the resources? Had they not been touched? Claire asked, coming to her feet.

"A military shelter? That means weapons, right?" Alice asked as a follow up question.

The Red Queen's hologram came back into sight. " _ **The number of infected on that side of the city was too much for the Umbrella soldiers to handle at the time ranging into the thousands due to the large amount of subdivisions. It was prime multiplying grounds for the virus. Now that the antivirus has been released it should reach that side of town in less than an hour, so yes the bunkers should still be in perfectly new order, and all resources should be ready for use. Showers, Food, a place to sleep, and most important, artillery. You'll have no problem getting in, OR out."**_

It took more time than it should have to get out of the crater, but with Alice's bum hand she managed as well as she could. Claire grabbed the other woman's hand and pulled her up over the ledge and the both stopped for a rest.

"Thanks. My motorbike should still be parked outside the settlement. Should still have nearly full battery." Alice said silently praising Umbrella for using electric energy. "Once we have that it should be only about ten minutes or so to the mansion."

Claire laughed under her breath. "..So, a mansion, huh?"

"Okay look I was a security officer for Umbrella, the ONLY reason I was allowed to live there was so I could have a fake husband, and protect the north west entrance to the HIVE." Alice said playfully. "Was I trained to be a killing machine that knows seven different fighting styles, and was almost cloned to make other highly trained killing machines? Yes. Did I happen to get to live in the lap of luxury on the dime of the company that was in charge of said cloning? Also yes."

Alice smiled at Claire, who laughed at her joke. Alice wondered if Alicia was a funny person in her day, or maybe Alice was different. Maybe she possessed some traits that were all her own.

Regardless, Alice found it made her happy to have someone as a companion. Far too many times she was alone, or feared not being alone because everyone she ended up with either died or couldn't keep up and left… and then probably died. The only person to ever really keep up was Claire. She could hold her own. The little that Alice did know about her made it obvious that she really didn't need anyone to save her, rather it was her that did all the saving. She most likely was the one to start the convoy that Alice met back in Nevada. Carlos was there, but there was no mistaking that Claire ran the tight ship. There was something so freeing about having someone else around who could take charge.

As Claire, and Alice rounded another block they couldn't help but feel strange.

No infected. No biohazards. Nothing.

"Let's not take this for granted?" Claire asked. It was an honest question. Something so innocent behind Claire's eyes, and Alice couldn't help but go against her natural responses.

"Everything is going to be different. I for one am tired of killing things." Claire nodded in agreement. Alice knew that there fighting wasn't over, and that other threats loom just out of sight. For right now though, they could put their guard down, if only for today.

The farther the two women walked away from the crater the less destruction filled the streets and the buildings became more whole. Most of the smaller ones only falling under the category of dilapidated rather than bomb stricken.

"Over there." Alice said pointing to the Hotel that once had been home to Claire, and the rest of her settlement, and under a tarp and some cleverly placed wood and stones, the bike.

They made a B-line towards the bike. Claire almost having to pick up a jogging pace to keep up with Alice. Injured or not, she knew that her companion was a force to be reckoned with.

"Speaking of fake husbands.." Claire began "I am really sorry that.. That Doc was working for Umbrella all along. I feel so stupid for not picking up on it."

This caught Alice off guard. "Nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know. Everyone needs someone to lean on. He was that person for a while, and honestly he must have been a pretty good actor. If anyone could spot bullshit from a mile away, it's you."

"I guess everyone needs someone to lean on but you, huh? Every Time I have run into you you've been alone." Claire bent down to start picking up rucks from the tarp. She noticed her counterpart had gone quiet.

Alice stared off into some distant place beyond Raccoon City. "I..Really was never alone by choice. You as well as I know that survival of the fittest was the ONLY way to get by. Most of the time… no, every time, I was the fittest, and you really can't save everyone."

Claire knew that nothing more needed to be said. She could say sorry again for dredging up old wounds but it wasn't needed. Alice didn't hold grudges. They were both in the same spot, with different, yet similar pasts.

The motorbike started up without a spudder. "I am so glad that worked." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Well before, when I tried to use this thing it gave me one good shock. I'm surprised it didn't fry me up. I wasn't allowed to use it." Alice motioned to the thumb scanner. I had to cut off a man's hand to use it. " Don't touch it until I can assign you one okay? Or maybe we can just find a car."

Claire nodded and mounted the bike behind Alice. She held on tightly around the other womans waist, and Alice pulled back on the throttle. The bike was fast. Faster than most anything Claire had ridden. She could appreciate the way Alice maneuvered through the wasted city. It also helped that Alice knew where she was going despite not having been here for to years.

The Drive was Quick. Just under ten minutes like Alice had said.

The mansion was enormous. It had some pillars missing from the architecture out front, and the windows were blown out, but as they rolled up the long driveway Alice was reminded of just how nice the place had been.

Alice let Claire dismount first, then she did, and they both walked the bike up to the front door where it was covered by a stone walkway with high arches.

Inside the house, Alice recognized the wood paneling on the walls and the marble floors along with the god awful wall paper that she always hated. A lot of it was torn away by weather, and possible fires from looters.

Alice lead Claire through a large dining room , and right up to a seven foot glass mirror.

The Device in Alice's utility pocket started to glow and she took it out. The AI's voice came through.

" _ **Unlocking main entrance gate. Through the station and you first left you will reach stairs. You are on floor 140. You need to descend to floor 129 to reach the bunker. The comm room is where you can find me. Thats floor 133. Because of the massive damage to the Hive, this wing of Umbrella is only running off of 2 generators. The elevators don't work and the only room I can efficiently communicate through is on floor 133 nearest to the power source. You should have full power and functionality to your rooms."**_

The monstrously large doors opened to reveal a long staircase. Both women descended. Inside the found remains of a Licker. Most likely the one Alice had left down here ten years prior. They quickly passed it and moved into the hall with the staircase. 22 floors down their refuge awaited. Claire pushed open the door, and they began their descent.

 _ **I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 2 NOW. I REALLY HOPE THAT IT WAS ENJOYABLE AT LEAST FOR A FIRST CHAPTER. I'M JUST SETTING THINGS UP. IF THERE ARE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR CRITIQUES FEEL FREE TO COMMENT. THANKS! PS I PROMISE THE SECOND CHAPTER TO BE MUCH LONGER.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Still throwing out a spoiler alert! Even though most of this from now on will be original plot. I still don't own anything related to resident evil. Games or movies.**

 **Also I would like to say that if there is any confusion about their location they are in raccoon city which sources say is in the Midwest, which is cool but I didn't want to spend a lot of time making the characters travel so I made Philadelphia Raccoon City.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Alice stood in the shower with her eyes closed. The water, that was almost too hot, ran over her body, and disappear into the drain at her feet. It washed away all the dirt, and blood that had accumulated since she had last had a chance to wash up. She would not miss the random chance encounters with water, and having to decide if having drinking water for later was more important than cleaning her wounds.

So Alice found it more than necessary to soak. Alice's hand however was a burden. She held her hand away from the scalding water, and rested in on the wall behind the faucet. She hoped that after this she could find some medical supplies, and put a proper wrapping on her fingers. Now that the T-virus wasn't in her body to heal her she had to be wary of possible infection.

Drying herself off, Alice walked over to the sink. There were toiletries sitting neatly on the countertop. Each of the six sinks had matching toothbrushes, toothpaste, floss, hand towels, and a small bottle of Umbrella brand hand sanitizer. Above the sink was a mirror attached to a medicine cabinet. Inside was a plethora of pharmaceuticals. Bottles of pills that covered everything from pain, and allergy relief to anti-infective, antiviral, and respiratory drugs. Anything, and everything you would want to give to a military made to exterminate copious amounts of undead. All of the bottles bore the Umbrella Corp. logo, and even with the pain in Alice's left hand becoming sharper she thought against the pain medication. She knew too much about the inner working of Umbrella to trust any product you have to ingest. Closing the cabinet door Alice picked up one of the toothbrushes.

The toothpaste was tasteless. Not that Alice could really remember was good toothpaste tasted like she knew that it wasn't supposed to taste like nothing, but it cleaned her teeth regardless. Alice spat into the sink, and using one of the hand towel she wiped her mouth. When she looked up she locked eyes with herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath, and unconsciously brought her hand up to her face and touched lightly at all the little scars that speckled her face. She didn't look much different, a little older maybe, but only the scars were the difference between her face from years ago, and now. She could almost place each fleck of healed skin with a memory, a fight, a battle that she ultimately won. Alice noticed a long jagged scar on her shoulder, and she traced it lightly with her good hand. The scar was long enough that it dropped from her shoulder and went down below her towel across her chest. The towel around her chest was dropped, and she could see more scars all over her body. She had been stabbed, cut, shot, poked, prodded, almost ripped limb from limb, and yet somehow she still stood in front of a mirror as a whole person. Alive.

The idea that everything was over was inconceivable. What would she do after every bit of Umbrella was washed away, and every bit of infection was eradicated with time. What would she do with her life.

Alice leaned forward, and rested her hands on the counter for support. Her mind raced, and she peered into her own eyes. It was something she needed to remind herself of. She was her own person.

When Alice first received the lense from Alicia Marcus, she thought she had finally been given the thing that she wanted most. A chance to know who she really was, to get back the memories she once thought she lost. Now after finding out she was actually a clone of Alicia, it made it more than impossible to see those experiences as anything other than someone else's.

Putting her inner thoughts away for the time being, Alice dried out her hair, and tied the towel around her body again and moved out of the communal washroom back to their bunks. Claire wasn't there. She had probably gone exploring the facility. Alice, and Claire had both agreed that they could take turns using the showers. Claire had gone first, then Alice. She knew she had spent more time in the shower than was needed, and she hoped that Claire wasn't worried about her taking so long.

Almost as if she was speaking aloud there was a knock.

"Alice?" Claire's voice came from the other side of the metal door. "Hey I found the Mess Hall… did you want to join me? I understand if you don't.. After the day you had I would be upset if you just wanted to be alone."

Claire heard rustling from the other side of the door. Before she could knock again, and ask if everything was okay Alice slid the door open. "Actually the last thing I want is to be alone. Lead the way." Alice noticed that Claire was dressed in clothes similar to those she just scrambled to put on. Noticing what Alice was looking at she chuckled.

"I know, the clothing options here are worthy of a runway. So original." Claire modeled the white tanktop, and black cargo pants. Alice noticed her boots were on, and fully laced up like her own.

"You laced your boots.." Alice said, and closed her door behind her.

Claire looked down as if she really hadn't thought it over. "Yeah, I guess this might be a habit for a while. I honestly can't imagine not being on the run."

"I was thinking the same thing." Alice, said, and followed Claire.

As they walked Alice studied Claire. She had red hair that was darker than she remembered. She felt bad for not noticing before. If something had happened to Claire she might not have remembered her properly. Her friend was beautiful. She was a little shorter than Alice but not by much, and her bluish green eyes were bright. Like she was always full of hope. Claire was tough, and Alice knew that, but only now while she was getting the chance did Alice want to really appreciate the things she had.

"So,Tell me about yourself, Claire Redfield." Alice said. It usually wasn't her style to attempt small talk, but she figured she should get to know the person that had kept turning up in her life since 2007.

"What do you want to know exactly?" Claire said.

Alice thought for a second. "Anything really. I have known you a long time... longer than I have known anyone actually, and I know almost nothing about you. After everything that we've been through the past 48 hours I think it's safe to say that you know everything about me."

Claire turned back to glance at Alice. "Well, I worked in an auto repair shop that my dad owned since I was sixteen. I wasn't great when it came to working on cars. That was more my brothers thing. I mostly touched up motorbikes. My mom kept the books, and made sure we stayed in business. They both died in a car accident. They never had to deal with the infection which to me is a good thing."

"What were your parents like?" The question was a bit presumptuous. Maybe her dad wasn't dead, or maybe her mom sucked, and claire wouldn't like Alice poking around in her life.

Claire lead Alice into a large cafeteria style Mess Hall, all chrome of course, with nearly sixty octagonal shaped tables with eight matching metal chairs per table. The kitchen was though two large swinging doors.

Claire cleared her throat. "My dad, was my dad. A good man with a big heart. The things I can really remember are him taking me out to learn to ride a bike, and him constantly comping people's auto repairs. He… was truly a good guy. My mom was beautiful, and the most kind woman you would ever meet, but she ran our house with an iron fist. You couldn't get anything by her."

"Ahh.. Then I know where you get it from now." Alice mused, and gave a light chuckle.

"Ha yeah, okay." Claire smirked. "Here, you sit here, and i'll go grab some food. I'm going to guess you don't have any preferences."

Alice just smiled at Claire as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Claire looked around the kitchen until she found a pantry. At least that's what she thought it was. When she open the door she found a food storage locker that was twenty foot deep, and thirty foot wide. Canned, and boxed non perishables packed to overflow on the shelves that lined the walls. Twelve fifty gallon water drums with spigots sat at the back of the room untouched, and Claire couldn't count the number of large boxes that were stacked to the ceiling closest to the far door. They were all marked MRE. Claire knew enough about MREs due to her brother being a former member of the United States Air Force turned S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team point man. He had brought home a box once for he, and Claire to try. Some were better than others. The beef raviolis were terrible. Claire smiled at the memory of her brother. She wondered to herself if he was still alive. She hoped maybe all his training might be good for something.

Claire sifted through the packed shelves and picked out a box of spaghetti noodles, and a jar of pasta sauce. Neither of the products had a brand name on it, just a generic name and a list of ingredients.

The pots and pans were easy to sort through. Everything was neat, and clean, and Claire half inspected a heavyset lunch lady with her hair up in a bun to come out of a door, and scold Claire for messing up her tidy kitchen. The redhead forgot just how long it took to cook things. It really wasn't too bad, but to Claire, taking more that five minutes to prepare, and consume a meal used to be dangerous. She couldn't count how often she ate a whole can of pork, and beans cold without a fork while sitting in a tree like an animal.

The noodles were done, and Claire spooned out the pasta into a bowl and covered it in sauce. "Hey, Alice I made food. You shoul.."

Claire turned around with two bowls in her hands and saw Alice in the doorway. "Oh hey. How long have you been standing there?"

Alice walked over and took the bowls from Claire. "I smelled something good for once, so I came to investigate." Alice smiled, and took their bowls out to a table, pulled out a chair, then motioned for Claire to sit down. The courteous action was not lost on the other woman, and she blushed softly.

* * *

Both women ate in silence which was anything but uncomfortable. Alice was more than pleased with the food. She couldn't help but feel resentful towards Umbrella because apparently when they were not out trying to kill her, the soldiers got to eat like kings.

Alice met Claire's eyes. "I'm sorry that your parents died the way they did."

Claire shrugged her shoulders, and smiled a sad smile. "They were my parents. It was tragic, and it really messed my brother, and me up. He basically had to provide for us since he was eighteen. When I went off to college Chris took the opportunity to leave for the Air Force. I always thought it was because of me. When we found him in Los Angeles that was the first time I had seen him since he came back, and joined the S.T.A.R.S. After the virus broke out I honestly thought I would never see him again."

Alice considered the possibility of Chris out there somewhere. She Knew what STARS members were capable of, and she had seen him fight first hand. "You know, I think he's still out there somewhere. We could find him."

Claire picked her plate up off the table, Then Alice's. "Yeah, I guess you never know." She took the plates to the kitchen and came back a second later. "I found this." She said holding up a first aid kit. "Let's head back to the room."

"Actually I need to tell you something. It's about why we have to go back to D.C., and I just want to tell you, because I figured maybe you wouldn't want to go with me." Alice said.

Claire sat back down. "What is it?" Without missing a beat she began to unwrap Alice's hand. This time there was antiseptic cream for the nubs of her fingers, and clean gauze.

Alice wasn't sure where to start. So she decided to tell the shocking news first.

"Well, I have a nine year old daughter back in D.C. in a bomb shelter under the white house."

* * *

Claire had stopped moving initially as Alice spun a tale of her adventures to Russia, and the Umbrella Corp testing facility under the frozen waters. Where she found Becky, a clone of a girl, who thinks Alice is her mother due to the memories Umbrella implanted into her for the simulations they were performing in order to sell the T-virus to opposing countries.

"So, Becky is your daughter?" Was the first thing Claire asked.

Claire had regained her composure, and finished wrapping Alice's hand.

"Yeah, well, more like adopted daughter. I couldn't leave her. She had a mother who was a clone of me… well I guess now I know it's Alicia Marcus, but you get what I mean." Alice said. She tried to hide her anxiety. I'm literally all she knows."

The look on Claire's face was one of surprise, and confusion, but mostly understanding. "I get it, It's like how I was with K-mart. So, We are heading to Washington D.C. tomorrow?"

THis was a comforting question to Alice. "Yea, I had a hunch that some weapons were hiding in this bunker some where, so I hoped we could get suited up, and head over there tomorrow. It's only about an hour thirty from here."

"Absolutely. So you said there are others there?" Claire inquired, and stood up from the table.

Alice got up from the table, and followed Claire back to the bunks. "Yeah. I left Becky in the care of a friend. Jill Valentine. She can be trusted."

Claire stopped, and turned around to face Alice. "Wait, Jill Valentine, the STARS agent?"

Alice nodded in response.

"Well, shit. I know Jill. She, and my brother were close. Can't believe she's still alive. I also can't believe she's also a friend of yours." Claire said incredulously.

Alice, and Claire moved through the hallways, and noticed the lights flickering. Alice thought about what the Red Queen said about the bunker only being powered by two generators, and she mentally cursed herself for not turning off the lights back in the Mess Hall. She hoped that the generators did not control the doors.

The room was as comfortable as it could be. All chrome everything which was beginning to hurt Alice's eyes. When they entered the room Claire raised the lights slightly with the touch dad by the door.

"The anti-virus might not have moved that quickly south so we should pack heavy tomorrow." Alice said. She set an alarm on her bedside clock, and laid back onto her bed above the covers. She situated herself with her bad hand resting on her stomach.

Claire laughed softly as she also got situated in her bed. "You know, It would feel wrong to no pack heavy."

Both women hummed soft laughter, and all was quiet as the lights were dimmed once more.

Claire settled into a position she could easily fall asleep, and began to feel drowsy when Alice spoke softly from across the room.

"I'm glad that out of everyone I could have made it out of this with, it was you, Claire."

Claire teared up a bit, thinking of all the times she could have not made it. She thought of all the times it could have been over. and she would've been dead, and Alice would have been with another person, who might have dragged her down, or who might not have been a good person, or what was more likely she thought of how possible it would have been for Alice to be alone right now, because no one was a strong or determined as her. Claire knew she was only alive through blind luck.

"I'm glad too." was all she could say back, but she hoped Alice could feel how thankful she really was.

* * *

The bunker that the two women slept in was nearly seven stories underground, and Alice was aware of every inch of concrete, and soil. It was so quiet, and it was unbearable. Sleep wasn't going to happen for Alice. Every-time she attempted to close her eyes she saw her mattress flipping up into the wall and she would be swallowed by the depths of Umbrella again. This time with no weapons, and she would be nearly naked in a T-shirt and cargo pants.

On the other side of the room Alice could hear Claire's slow rhythmic breathing. She sounded like she was deep asleep, and that calmed Alice. Even is she wasn't going to be able to sleep, she was comforted knowing that Claire felt safe enough to sleep.

Alice didn't know what was in store for them tomorrow, or the rest of their lives, but she lie there thinking about what she wanted to do.

Tomorrow she would rescue her daughter. A little girl who counted on Alice more than anyone had ever relied on her before, and she would hopefully find Jill, and anyone else that was still alive in DC. Then she planned to find Claire's brother. Where she would go after that it wasn't clear, but one thing Alice was more than certain.

She wasn't going to let anyone else die. She wanted to save anyone, and everyone she could.

* * *

 **Hey there I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I'm still ramping up to the action, (trust me there will be action) the infection isn't gone yet, and there are still soldiers for Umbrella out there needing to be stopped. Also Alice and Claire's relationship is slowburn. It will happen though, just bear with me. If anyone has any suggestions let me know! Expect another chapter soon!**


End file.
